The goal of this proposal is to support a state-of-the-art "small animal imaging research program for Infectious disease" (SAIRPID) at the Saban Research Institute/CHLA as a shared resource (core facility) for the community of scientists. The SAIRPID at Saban Research Institute will generously support this effort by allocating space and assisting in the acquisition of imaging instruments, which include, a Bruker 7 Tesla Pharmascan MR system, an ImTek microCT system, Xenogen multiview bioluminescent/fluorescence imaging system, indigenously developed optical imaging system, Faxitron high resolution x-ray system, Siemens gamma camera, Acuson real-time/Doppler ultrasound and a Gamma-Medica microCT/SPECT system. These instruments are housed in a new 12,000 sq ft facility within the vivarium of the Saban Research Institute at CHLA. This imaging facility is designed to handle animals both within the institute and from external sources by having a separate quarantine room with sterile pass box into the imaging facility. The small animal imaging program already has established a track record of successful collaborations with industry partners (ImTek, Novartis, Continuum Lasers Inc.), and investigators at outside institutions such as Cal Tech, Navel Research Labs at NPS, Monterey, Cedar Sinai Hospital at Los Angeles, UCI: Beckman Laser Institute, the USC School of Medicine and the School of Dentistry, the City of Hope, UCLA, and University of Madrid, Spain. The objectives of this proposal are: I). To support a state-of-the-art small animal imaging research program for Infectious disease (SAIRPID) at Saban Research Institute as a shared resource for the community of scientists. 2). Develop new imaging technology in fluorescence and near infrared optical imaging in small animal models, promoting intra-mural as well as inter-mural collaboration. Under intra-mural collaboration, the research will be directed at the development ofnon invasive , in-vivo optical imaging techniques and the development of new agents that have imaging labels built into the initial design for the diagnosis of priority pathogens like Junin virus and Listeria monocytogenes etc. 3). Provide opportunities for women, minority and young investigators to use these facilities through collaboration with relevant personnel and pilot studies. 4). Establish a training program and seminar series in small animal imaging. By expanding the capabilities of this program, we hope to provide more investigators access to these exciting new small animal imaging technologies in an effort to foster interdisciplinary research in the fight against bio-terrorism.